


anniversary gifts

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Dom Greg House, Dom James Wilson (House M.D.), Feminine Trans Men, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Married Greg House/James Wilson, Multi, Polyamory, Sub Robert Chase, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: For his anniversary with Wilson, House brings home Chase.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson, Robert Chase/Greg House, Robert Chase/Greg House/James Wilson, Robert Chase/James Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	anniversary gifts

**Author's Note:**

> **kinktober:** day 23 - threesome  
>  **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** Bringing Another Partner Home as a Present for One's Primary Partner
> 
> briefly going back to writing house porn bc i blanked hard on what threesome to do in hannibal. and well, i love chase.
> 
> i swear i'll finish up kinktober before april.
> 
> enjoy!

"Wilson," House starts as he walks into their house, Chase in tow. "I brought you an anniversary present."

Wilson walks toward them and he hums, a hand leaning up toward Chase's jaw. "Is he the present?" he asks.

Chase shudders at the touch, but he keeps looking up at him, not saying a word. No speaking unless spoken to. He's their anniversary gift — five years of being married. It's not like he's an object for them, or anything; he's been dating House for nearly a year now, and Wilson and him definitely have something going on, but it's still nice to pretend he's a toy for two married men to spice their sex life with.

He definitely doesn't have as much time with Wilson as he'd like to, so being at their disposal, the two of them, is very nice.

"Yes," House nods. He leans in to kiss him. "Happy anniversary, Wilson."

"Thank you for the gift," he says. "I assume the gift wrap is underneath all those clothes."

Chase lets out a quiet whimper, and House puts a hand on his shoulder as a silent warning. They lead him inside their house and onto the bedroom, slowly pulling off his clothes.

"There's gift wrap, indeed," Wilson says when he sees the first hint of lace beneath his dress pants.

Chase has ended up loving his physique, after years of self-consciousness. It tends to get him attention from guys, which he's always liked. He's  _ lithe, _ little body fat, a slim waist. It makes him almost feminine, which he doesn't mind as he used to do once upon a time. Being on testosterone should've, maybe, changed how his body was proportioned, made him look a tad more masculine— and it did, at first, but he likes being twinky and feminine. It's fun.

House helps Wilson undress him, pulling off each article of clothing until he's only left in his lingerie. Lace panties and matching thigh-high socks, garter belts holding them up. They're a sky blue, a pretty color that matches well with his pale skin.

"You look gorgeous," Wilson says.

He clears his throat. "Thank you."

"I think we should keep them on for as long as possible," Wilson says. "So, perhaps he should just suck both of us off."

"I'd enjoy ripping his panties open, though," House says in a mock-whine, leaning in to kiss Wilson.

"That's for another day," Wilson says. "Chase, come and kneel by the bed for us, won't you?"

"Yes sir," he says, dropping to his knees and settling on the floor comfortably, looking up at them.

House leans in to kiss Wilson once again, putting a hand on his cheek. "I think you should go first, love. This is my gift for you."

Chase can't help but smile a little at that. He gets to see the sweet side of House, both with himself and with Wilson. It's always heartwarming, to know that House is not just his work persona. That there's other facets to him.

"That sounds fair," Wilson says, leaning down to pet Chase. "Get on with it, pet," he orders kindly.

That's another thing about their arrangement; how Wilson and House contrast in bed. As much as House might be sweet during aftercare and before a scene, he's a harsh dominant from head to toe. Meanwhile, Wilson… not so much. Both of them make him warm from head to toe, aroused beyond belief, though he's always had a preference for House's unkind treatment of him in bed and in work.

(It's not his fault he has a thing for people being terrible to him, okay?)

"Of course, sir," he nods, leaning forward and pulling down Wilson's pants and boxers, starting to stroke him to hardness. As soon as he's mostly hard, he takes him in his mouth, a hand still around his cock as he strokes him and sucks him off.

Wilson lets out a guttural groan, tilting his head back. "Fuck," he breathes out.

House chuckles. "You really do enjoy how he gives head more than how I give head," he teases. "You should get sucked off by Chase more often."

Wilson giggles a little, hips twitching against Chase's ministrations. "He's a lot more patient when sucking me off," he says through soft moans at Chase's ministrations.

"Oh, shut up," House groans, pulling his face toward him and kissing him hungrily. Chase gets ignored, of course, through that method, but he doesn't particularly mind. He keeps bobbing his head up and down, suckling on the head of Wilson's cock, which immediately gets a spurt of pre-come on his tongue. He swallows gladly.

"Our pet's gonna feel ignored, House," Wilson says after the umpteenth kiss, pulling away from him and smiling before reaching out and petting Chase, threading his hand through his long locks of blond hair. 

He can't help but purr at that, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks him off. He pulls his hand away and works on taking him all the way down. (House will never let him say it, but he's a tad bigger and thicker than House. He enjoys that.)

"You're perfect," Wilson breathes out, and he moans around his length at the praise, shuddering pleasantly. 

His ministrations bring a lot out of Wilson, and it's only a few mintues before he releases down his throat. He lets out an airy moan, tilting his head back as he comes. Chase whimpers and swallows every drop before pulling off his cock, a fine line of drool dribbling down his chin.

"Did I do good, sir?"

"Yes," Wilson praises, pulling him up by his sides so he can kiss him. Chase wonders briefly if he can still taste his own come in his mouth. He whimpers and kisses back, Wilson's tongue exploring his mouth as he lets him. He pulls away after a few seconds. "It's your turn, House," he says.

House hums and takes Chase in his arms. "You're pretty," he says.

"Thank you, sir," he breathes.

"Of course," he says, pressing his thumb against Chase's bottom lip. "Are you up for sucking me off?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good pet," he says, but it's more mocking than praising. It makes him whimper as he slides back onto the floor, pulling House's jeans and boxers down. He shudders and immediately takes him into his mouth, starting to suck him off messily.

It's different, how Wilson and House prefer to get sucked off. Most things about them are different— he most frequently gets House's attention, but Wilson's is great too, even if just because of the sheer contrast.

House  _ loves _ for him to drool all over his cock, so he does. He bobs his head up and down and lets himself drool all over it, choking purposefully on it. House remains as quiet as he can, to not give him the satisfaction of getting noise out of him, but moans and gasps still slip out of his mouth.

Wilson kisses his neck through the process, muttering praises and things that sound a lot like wishes for a happy anniversary, promises of what they'll do after they're done with Chase. 

Eventually House spills down his throat and he swallows gladly, pulling off his cock after House pulls his hand away from the back of his neck.

"You did good," he says coldly. 

"Thank you, sir," he breathes out.

"You're going to watch us, now," House continues. "And you're not going to touch yourself. Understood?"

Chase whines out, rubbing his thighs together a little. He's dripping wet, he can tell. "Understood, sir."

It's going to be a long night, but he knows he'll love every second of it.


End file.
